


Su mayor miedo

by edelau



Series: El guardián y el guía [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AUTORA: Cattraine, M/M, One Shot, Universo Alterno (UA), hipersentidos, sentinel/guía
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Y hablando de miedo...





	Su mayor miedo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sentinel 'Verse: Timestamp V](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461032) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la CBS, y la UPN. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) y [MeimiCaro](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/2309386/MeimiCaro) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Steve permaneció envarado, sentado en la silla, mirando hacia delante. El sudor le caía por la frente mientras se enfrentaba a sus interrogadores, y sólo los años de estricta disciplina le ayudaron a evitar tragar saliva de forma frenética. No había estado tan nervioso desde el enfrentamiento a un grupo de fanáticos talibanes en Kabul durante la negociación para un intercambio de prisioneros, hacía tres años. Debajo de la mesa, sus dedos se movieron hasta la funda de la pistola que normalmente llevaba en el muslo, misma que se había quitado para la ocasión.

Al otro lado de la amplia mesa de roble, cinco pares de ojos azules lo miraban con la frialdad del acero. Se podría haber oído un alfiler caer al suelo, y de hecho el sensible oído de Steve pudo registrar y catalogar de manera ausente el sonido de un ratón en la despensa, el tictac de tres relojes repartidos por la casa, la voz de Grace arriba en su cuarto cantando suavemente junto a la melodía de su iPod mientras desempacaba, y el trinado de un canario enjaulado en un porche a la luz del sol, así como el alegre silbido de Danno mientras se lavaba las manos en el cuarto de baño de la planta baja al final del pasillo. Steve hizo una nota mental para hablarle acerca de las termitas que se habían instalado en el sótano.

Hasta ahora, lo cierto es que todos los torpes intentos de Steve de entablar una conversación habían caído en saco roto. De forma desesperada, trató de pensar qué había hecho para ofenderlos, _a parte de perseguir y básicamente secuestrar a su hijo mayor, alejarlo de su querido trabajo, de su ciudad, y de su propia familia_. Al otro lado de la mesa, Margaret Williams arqueó una ceja y se echó hacia atrás la roja cabellera, esclareciéndole bastante el fuerte temperamento de Danny, mientras que su marido Will simplemente permanecía callado en su silla, de brazos cruzados, analizándolo cuidadosamente. Ann, Liz y Colleen, las hermanas de Danny, se contentaron sencillamente en acribillarlo con la mirada y la única razón por la que Matthew Williams no estaba también ahí era por una reunión.

Steve pasó saliva y contempló seriamente escapar, mientras su nivel de ansiedad crecía rápidamente. Danny le había asegurado que había suavizado las cosas con su familia y que les había explicado que estaba con él por su propia elección, para ser su guía y su pareja, y le había dicho que su familia estaba _ansiosa_ por conocerlo. Y Steve comprendió de repente por qué Rachel le había sonreído con malicia cuando habían ido a recoger a Grace para el viaje. Esto estaba siendo peor que el entrenamiento básico de demolición submarina que había tenido que superar junto a su equipo SEAL en las heladas aguas a la orilla del mar. Trató de pensar algo inteligente que decir, pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Margaret pudo leer la creciente desesperación en su rostro y soltó un resoplido familiar de exasperación.

─Eh, Steve, ¿has visto mi...? ─Danny caminó hasta la cocina, agitando las manos, y se detuvo en seco.

─¡Oh, joder! ¡Má! ¡¿Qué os dije, chicos?! ─rugió con exasperación, agitando los brazos para mostrar su irritación.

Y para asombro de Steve, Margaret disolvió en seguida la adusta expresión en una pícara sonrisa con hoyuelos marcados, le sonrió a su hijo y se levantó de un salto y caminó hasta Steve para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo de olor a lavanda. El moreno soltó un gruñido sorprendido mientras la pequeña mujer lo estrujaba con fuerza, y su marido rió de forma indulgente y las hijas soltaron sendas risitas.

─¡Que no lo aterrorizáramos! ¡Lo siento, cariño! ¡No pudimos evitarlo! ¡Bienvenido a la familia!

Fin


End file.
